thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhett James-Fulcher
Name: Rhett James-Fulcher Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 13 Weapon: No weaponry knowledge, but will use a shuriken. Appearance: Platinum blonde hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, typically wears overalls. Strengths/Skills: To be added soon. Weakness(es): To be added soon. Personality: Rhett is an intelligent young boy, but has his morals all in the wrong places. Heavily influenced by Faye, Rhett has found his intelligence being used for more than mathematics. He has a keen ability for strategy. This means he is able to locate and target weak or vulnerable people to pickpocket or mug. He himself is quite easily influenced. Faye was able to take Rhett under his wing with little resistance. This was because Rhett needed a parent figure. He was dependent, and has always been dependent. When he's not being his sneaky, crafty self, Rhett can be quite warm. He has a wicked sense of humor that gains him friends quickly. People do bad things, doesn't mean they're bad people. Rhett enjoys the company of others, and hates being alone. There's nothing he loves more than a good ol' fashioned get-together beside a fire, and food. He loves food. Rhett likes to people watch. He will often sit on a bench and just watch people go by, analyzing them and locating their weaknesses or flaws. This is a bad habit picked up from pickpocketing, but it's how he passes his time. For his age, Rhett is rather mature. He says statements of wisdom that an elder may come up with. They are mainly quotes from odd books he has read, or repetitions of Faye's advice. Backstory/History: Rhett was the fifth born child of Angus and Bethanie James. Yet the James could not afford to keep a fifth child alive, and so Bethanie told Angus that their newborn son had died in birth. In actual fact, she had given him away to the Fulchers, who lived some way away. The Fulchers were unable to have children, so it was best for both families. Rhett grew up with the Fulchers, but knew from an early age that he had been adopted. He disliked his 'false' parents and was a disruptive child. He violently attacked other children and was thrown out of school. The Fulchers were so frustrated at their adopted son, they disowned him, telling him to return to his old parents. Yet Rhett was not welcome there either. There was simply no room for him. It was then that he ran into Faye Ginn. Faye was an old, ragged man who had made a living on the streets, picking pockets and being a snitch for higher powers. Ginn had taken Rhett as an apprentice, training him in the art of thievery. Rhett was a natural, and picked the trade up quickly. He learned to lie low and specifically who not to target, as apposed who to target. Most the money went directly to Faye, but Rhett got to keep some. He was happier than he had ever been. No parents to yell at him, no carers to tell him he wasn't wanted or loved. He was his own person, with his own freedoms. He was no longer Rhett James-Fulcher, but was now 'The Artful Dodger'. Interview Angle: To be added. Bloodbath Strategy: To be added. Games Strategy: To be added. Token: N/A Height: 5'1" Fears: To be added. Alliance: Anyone Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:13 year olds Category:Kate Number 14's Tributes